


Can You Hug A Shadow?

by LifezVictory



Series: Shadow Sisters [6]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), Hugs, Humor, Oneshot, Probably the most light-hearted fic in this fandom yet, Shadow Sisters AU (Little Nightmares), Six (Little Nightmares) is a cinnamon roll, Six (Little Nightmares) needs a hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Six wants to know the answer to this question, and uses Triple as her test subject!
Relationships: Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Shadow Sisters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Can You Hug A Shadow?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written four oneshots about these two and their relationship, and not **once** have I had them hug! This is a **very** serious crime in my world, so here's a story completely dedicated to It. Enjoy!

To say that Six was a bit touch starved would be the understatement of the century. It had been at least several months since the girl had felt safe and cared for, with a sturdy roof over her head. But even then, she could hardly label **that** as safe either. Every hug she'd received from her mother, every kiss and gentle touch, could only be viewed as creepy now that she knew who the woman really was. And it seemed like forever since anyone had tried to touch her in a non-hostile manner. Well, anyone accept for Triple.

Triple. Six's feelings towards her dark counterpart were complicated to say the least. They started off simple enough, Six having no reason in her mind to doubt Triple's story of just happening to pass through when Six got lured into one of The Janitor's traps. She was aloof and secretive, and the weird resemblance to Six was quite uncanny, but Six liked her. She knew The Maw and those who resided within it well, and best of all she wasn't trying to kill Six in horrifying ways. She never would have dreamed that Triple was the one responsible for the weird and frightening hunger she experienced periodically throughout her journey. It had taken her a while to come to terms with that, and she still had lingering problems because of it today, but eventually she had come to forgive her sister for it. After all, Six couldn't honestly say that she wouldn't have done something similar in her sister's place. But now, something was prodding the back of her mind, something that refused to let her be.

So far, all Six and Triple had done was hold hands, which was nice. It's incredible how much a simple hand to hold could give one so much extra courage. Her sister's hand felt mostly like a normal human one, aside from a strange tingling feeling that couldn't be described. Was that because she was made of out magic? Or was that a quality of all tangible shadows?

Speaking of, Six had also come into contact with Triple's shadow powers a good few times, though she wasn't sure if that counted as physical contact. It happened for many reasons, be it flying over the open ocean, accessing a high place, or fleeing from a monster that Six's human running speed just couldn't outdo. It was a surreal experience that had at first creeped her out due to a certain someone having similar powers, but now it mostly made her feel secure, bundled within those strange dark tendrils. In Six's childish mind, Triple was pretty much the most powerful being in the known universe, who couldn't be beaten by anyone or anything. But that didn't stop her from feeling like something was missing, and she didn't know what until it randomly hit her one day.

Six wanted to hug Triple, and she wanted Triple to hug her. But she was afraid it wouldn't be possible. Maybe Six would just go through her, like she was a ghost. Or maybe she would accidentally squeeze too hard and she'd lose her form like what sometimes happened when she was hit. She knew Triple would eventually regain her shape, but maybe it would be the one time she couldn't and just stayed a blob of displaced darkness forever! Six didn't know if she could forgive herself if that happened. Or worst of all... what if she didn't like hugs? It would make sense due to all her time spent under The Lady's "care," but...

The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous but nonetheless frightening scenarios filled Six's mind and plagued her dreams. Yes, she was having nightmares about accidentally killing her sister by hugging her. What was the world coming to?

Eventually, Six had had enough. She couldn't take it anymore, the anxiety and paranoia were just **too much.** _It's gunna keep bothering me until I find out the answer._ Six decided, and began formulating a master plan.

* * *

Six's Master Plan

Catch Triple off guard.

Hug her quickly so that anything bad that might happen won't escalate.

If nothing goes wrong, explain yourself. Actually, explain yourself if something goes wrong too.

* * *

Unfortunately for Six, things didn't turn out quite the way she'd planned. It wasn't anything seriously bad, oh no. It was simply because Six could never find a time when Triple was off guard. She was always so aware of everything. Always watching her back, always vigilant. It was good that she was so devoted to protecting her sister and herself, but not so good for surprise embracers such as Six. So, she would need to alter her plan just a little, but it would require being a little more... **direct.** Six was nervous as all heck about this, but she had came this far and wasn't about to give up. When the duo had stopped to rest for the night, Six made her move.

"Uh, Triple?" Six asked, trying not to sound too hesitant as she knew her sister would immediately pick up on it. "Could you... come over here for a second?"

Triple seemed confused by this request, but complied.

Six didn't waste a moment. She spread her arms and leapt forward, faster than humans normally could. Due to Triple's ethereal nature, they both skidded a good ways across the room while Six wrapped her arms around the other girl.

Six meant to let go after that, truly she did. It was meant to be something that only lasted for a few seconds, to test the water. There would be a lot of explaining to do afterward, but at least it would get the job done. But it was almost like the hunger curse had gotten ahold of her again, but rather being hungry for meat, it craved affection. So even though Triple was tense and confused in the midst of her embrace, the euphoria of being able to hug her without anything bad happening wouldn't allow her to let go. It worked! They could hug without anything bad happening! Six wasn't sure what could possibly make this situation better. At least she couldn't until Triple hugged her back. It was a strange but nice feeling, hugging and being hugged by a shadow. There was a strange warmth? Coolness? Six couldn't quite tell, that emanated from her sister. Her dark raincoat had a similar texture to her shadow powers, but was a bit more tangible.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, squeezing one another and enjoying each other's warmth. When they eventually did pull away, Triple was smiling but also looked bemused. "I really don't get you sometimes, Six?"

Six, still too happy from the answer to her question to really pay her sister's words any real mind, simply cocked her head in slight confusion.

"If you wanted a hug, then why didn't you just **ask** for one?"

Six could only shrug, now that her fears were proven false she now so how ridiculous they really were.

"Well, next time just ask, okay?"

"Kay!" Six chirped, grinning happily. This was only the first hug they'd had, but it certainly would not be the last. She would make sure of that.


End file.
